Steps of the Rite
|fgcolor= |prev=Ulnar Mission: Harbinger of Oblivion or Purifier Mission: Purification or Moebius Corps Mission: Templar's Charge |conc= |next=Rak'Shir |image=Slayn SC2-LotV Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Slayn |result=*Ma'lash's guardians dead *Rak'Shir invoked by Alarak against Ma'lash |battles= |side1= Daelaam |side2= Amon's Forces * Tal'darim * Shadows of the Void * Hybrid |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis First Ascendant Alarak |commanders2= Highlord Ma'lash |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Alarak |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Kill Ma'lash's guardians (4) |optgoal=Destroy Tal'darim motherships (2) (+10 solarite) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=Destroyer and Wrathwalker unlocked at War Council *Bonus +20 solarite |newchar= |newunit=Void rays |newtech= }} Steps of Rite is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the first mission in the Tal'darim storyline.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Steps of the Rite (in English). 2015-11-10. History Background The Spear of Adun warped into orbit of Slayn, as Hierarch Artanis and First Ascendant Alarak looked upon the death fleet. Alarak stated they had to make preparations, to which Artanis stated there was no time to sit and idly prepare. Alarak was firm in that the rite of Rak'Shir that would allow him to depose Highlord Ma'lash, the ruler of an entire people, could not be rushed it they were to be accepted. As per their bargain, Artanis would aid him. Artanis grudgingly had no choice but to follow Alarak's wishes. Mission Alarak informed Artanis that Ma'lash's guardians needed to be slain before Rak'Shir could commence. The Daelaam were deployed to the surface of Slayn, and established a base, but terrazine fog began to arise from the chasms of the planet. This came in cycles, and shadows of the Void began to manifest and attack the Daelaam base. After surviving the onslaught, the Daelaam mobilized a counterattack against Ma'lash's guardians. During the attack, Phase-smith Karax discovered two Tal'darim motherships with solarite cores, that could be destroyed to upgrade the Spear of Adun. One by one the Daelaam killed the guardians, fighting through cycles of terrazine fog, Tal'darim and hybrid. With the last guardian dead, Alarak revealed that this wasn't actually part of Rak'Shir, but would help him in it and thus wished to them dead. He came to Ma'lash's temple and invoked the rite of Rak'Shir, challenging him to a duel to the death for leadership of the Tal'darim. Aftermath Artanis angrily confronted Alarak stating that if he deceived him again, there would be no alliance. Alarak countered by stating killing the guardians would help secure his rule as highlord. He took a dose of terrazine, which allowed him to feel Amon's rage at Alarak's defiance. Alarak stated that his victory was assured, but Artanis warned him that his overconfidence would be his opponent's greatest strength. Walkthrough The player starts in the southeast corner, and initially must hold off waves of shadows of the Void. These are weaker versions of units from all three factions, but they come in a large number and with powerful combinations, so a strong defense of photon cannons, khaydarin monoliths and shield batteries is recommended. Alternatively, the Nexus Overcharge ability may be used to create "cannons" of much greater durability (though a high mineral cost and large space requirement). After the wave subsides, start void ray production. This can serve as both a defensive unit once the terrazine fog starts and as a unit that can destroy most of guardian's defenses. Attack from angles that have the minimal number of defenders, and with sufficient numbers the shrines holding the guardians should be destroyed with little chance for them to counterattack. Time Stop is useful to avoiding much damage, though the purifier beam or solar bombardment can deal incredible damage. The guardians have area damage, so spreading the void rays is heavily recommended. Once the terrazine fog begins pull forces back to defend the base. The Tal'darim, following the second terrazine fog, will send attack forces along with a warp prism to warp in reinforcements. The prisms must be dealt with as quick as possible, as they'll warp large groups of zealots. They're always accompanied by carriers on higher difficulties, making use of the dark archon's mind control abilities invaluable. Other targets like colossi, tempests can be mind controlled. The motherships are also easily countered by a large number of void rays, but it is recommended not to engage them with too small of numbers as they are moderately well defended and cloak all units around them. Obtaining the "The Rite Stuff" achievement is tricky, but easily doable if one knows what to do. To obtain the achievement, no Tal'darim units or structures besides the guardians may be killed (void shadow units do not count). The best way to do this is to create a squadron of either void rays or tempests and use them to snipe the guardians before fleeing. Use Time Stop or Shield Overcharge to make things easier and reduce losses, or use Mass Recall to withdraw the fleet after the kill is made. In order to deal with the occasional fleet attacks without killing any units, use dark archons to mind control all enemy attackers, including the warp prisms (preferably before they deploy any units). Mind controlling the enemy units does not count as killing them. Achievements Trivia In the southwestern corner of the map is a Tal'darim immortal named "Immortal J'oh" that, if approached, states "I live, I die, I live again!" This is a reference to the film Mad Max: Fury Road. References Category:Legacy of the Void missions